Dances of Newsies
by reinventation
Summary: Two twin sisters, a dancer and a newsie, are just trying to make some money. But when they meet the newsies, they get a whole lot more than what they barganed for. And in the process, fall in love. Kid Blink/ OC Spot/ OC.
1. Problems, Papers, and People

**A/N: Hey everyone! Well, this is my second attempt at a Newsies story! Be nice! I don't own Newsies, but Dolly and Misfit are mine! R&R!**

"I worry, ok? It's _normal_!" Misfit all but shouted at her twin sister. Misfit wasn't the goody-two-shoes type, quite the contrary. She was mischievous, devious, and an outlaw among outlaws. Doll, on the other hand, was more of a… well, doll. She was very flirtatious and had the looks of a doll. She had waist length light red hair, was taller than her sister by a good 2 inches, and had very pretty green eyes.

That's not saying Misfit wasn't pretty. She was, but, she just didn't flaunt it around like her sister. She had dark blue-gray eyes, medium brown hair that reached just below her shoulders, and was about 5' 4". She was younger than her sister, but only by around 5 minutes.

"Yeah, well guess what? We're _both _in a problem here. And _I'm _the one who's supposed to be lookin' out for ya." Doll stated. Misfit stepped up in line after the boy in front of here. As a matter of fact, they were in quite a problem here. Dolly was going to get a job with their Aunt Medda to try and fix it, but Misfit was already doing something.

Today was her first day at attempting to sell. It was not going to go well. That much she could tell.

"20 papes." The elderly man, Weasel's replacement, stared at her in slight shock.

"20 papers for the girl." The man told his assistants, who handed him her papers which he then handed to her. She picked them up, and noticing her sisters departure, followed the crowd of Newsies.

"You lost or somethin'?" Racetrack asked. Of course, Misfit didn't know this boy, or who he was. But, Misfit rolled her eyes anyway. Blink, Jack, and Mush stopped with him. They all looked at the brown haired girl in pants as if they were confused.

"No. Just tryin' ta sell, if youse don't mind." She said fiercely. The boy who looked like the leader spit in his right hand and stuck it out. Misfit did the same, and they shook. The four boys looked impressed.

"Ok. Well, I'm Jack. Jack Kelly. This block head who just asked ya if youse were lost, that's Racetrack. This here's Blink. And next ta him is Mush." Jack pointed to each of his Newsies.

"Nice ta meat ya. I'm Misfit. If ya noticed the red head that left a little while ago, that'd be me sistah." They all had resumed walking once again. The boys nodded.

"_That _was ya sistah?" Racetrack asked, "Is she older or younger?"

"Yeah, yeah. We don't look alike. And she's older by a couple of minutes. We'se twins." The four of them nodded, and Misfit wondered where her sister was. Hopefully at Irving Hall with Aunt Medda, who wasn't really their aunt but the best friend of their mother.

She switched her 20 papes to her other arm. The other boys were already hawking their headlines, excluding the four in front of her, and she planned on doing the same.

"Would ya like any help sellin'?" The boy with the eye patch, Blink, asked. Misfit considered the options. She had no clue how to sell. But, she barely knew this kid. But the yes option caught her attention. So, she nodded.

"Yeah, thank youse. I ain't got a clue how ta sell." He nodded his understanding. The other three had left, off to sell papes, and Blink began teaching Misfit how to sell.

"Well, the first rule of becoming a newsie: headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes." He stated as they walked up the street. Misfit looked at him.

"And what does that mean exactly?" And that was the first clue; they had a long day ahead of them.

**A/N: Liked it? Well, lemme know in a review!  
Love Ya!  
Kara**


	2. Old, New, and More Than Friends

_"C'mon Amelia, he's coming!" Annie giggled, running with Amelia's hand in her's. _

_"I'm comin', Annie!"She called, running slightly behind her sister. They were 7 at the time, and navigating through Brooklyn. _

_"I'm comin' for ya, Annie! I'm gunna get ya Amelia!" The girls screamed and giggled again, turning down an alley. A hand grabbed Amelia's and pulled her back, in turn pulling Annie with her. There was a different giggle, a boy's laugh. _

_"Steven, ya got us!" Annie laughed. The two looked into the face of an 8 year old Steven Conlon, and they all laughed. _

_"Ise think we should give each otha nicknames." Amelia said, slidng down the wall. Steven followed suit, and Annie plopped down in the slightly older boys lap. _

_"Ok, I think Steven should be Spot." Annie said, looking backwards at her sister and friend. They both gave her questioning glances._

_"Why do ya think that?" He asked, a questioning glance plastered on his face. Annie giggled, putting a hand to her mouth and twirling her redish hair in the other. _

_"Cuz youse like those dogs with spots!" Amelia rolled her eyes, and placed her chin on her knees. _

_"That really the reason, Annie?" Amelia asked her. Annie shook her head. She ruffled Steven's hair playfully. _

_"Nope!" She laughed. The two others sighed exsaperatedly. _

_"Then why?!" They both exclaimed. Annie shook her head and rolled up Steven's sleeve. _

_"Cuz he's got these light blotches all on his arm! That's why!' They nodded. She wasn't all air in the head, anyway. _

_"Ok, and I think that you should be Dolly!" Amelia exclaimed, lifting her head off of her knees. _

_"Why, cuzI'm pretty like one of mama's pretty Doll's?" Amelia rolled her eyes._

_"Yeah, sure. But more cuz you act like a doll." _

_"Mhm, Ise like it!" She nodded vigorusly, and Spot and Annie observed Amelia._

_"Hmmm youse should be called Misfit." Spot stated. Amelia cocked her head to the side. _

_"Why?" She she knew the answer; she was very different from other girls, and acted and dressed like a boy. _

_"Cuz, youse act like a boy, not a goil!" She nodded, and Annie adjusted her skirt. "No offence, or nothin." _

_"None taken, Stev- I mean Spot. So it's Dolly, Misfit, and Spot, the toughest gang in all a Brooklyn!" The three giggled and sat there until the morning, asleep and leaning on each other. That was the life of street rats. _

"Misfit, Misfit, wake up!" A strong hand was shaking her shoulder and she groaned and sat up.

"Spot?" She asked groggily. She looked up into the face of not her childhood friend, but the face of her new friend, KId Blink. "Oh, sorry. Heya Blink, how's it rollin?" She hopped up out of her cot, and picked up her shirt and pants from where she had left them late last night. She was currently in just underclothes, causing Blink to blush.

She went into the washroom, and stepped into one of the stalls. It wasn't that she didn't trust the Newsies... it was just that they were hormonal teenage boys.

Stepping out, she was greeted by several familiar faces. Jack Kelly walked over to her and slipped his arm over her shoulder.

"So this mornin I heard ya called Blink Spot?" Jack asked as they stepped out into the morning air.

"Oh, yeah. Ise uh hadda dream last night."Jack laughed, and slipped his arm back to his side.

"What kinda dream?" He asked. Sick, sick boy.

"Ha ha, very funny Jack. No, it was a memory from when me, Spot, and Dolly were kids." She said, and he nodded, his eyes slightly shocked.

"Youse known Spot sinnce you was kids?"

"Sure would look that way, wouldn't it." she laughed, "But I haven't seen him in 7 years or so." Jack nodded, and his eyes lit up. She cocked her head sideways. "What's the bright idea, genius?"

"Sell ya papes fast. We's goin ta Brooklyn to unite old friends." _Oh lord_, Misfit thought.

**Dolly **

"No, no my dear! Twist with the hips not the legs!" Dolly nodded at her Aunt Medda. Her job plan had gone considerably well, and she had made a new friend. Her mother's closest friend, a woman we know as Medda, had introduced her to a small blonde girl named Wini.

Trying again, the three danced to the music. A fast pased song played. And that song reminded her of the boy her sister had talked to yesturday... the blonde one with the eye patch. He looked sweet, and that was all she wanted. A sweet boy who looked past her looks and wouldn't take advantage of her for her air headed ways.

The song stopped playing, and Medda clapped. "Dolly, Wini, wonderful! Simply flawless, my dears! I would like you to go down to the Newsies and tell them all about the show tomorrow night." The girls nodded. Dolly smiled; maybe she would see her eyepatch boy.

The two girls laced arms as they skipped in their dresses. Even though they _were _14, they could still act like children. Even though they were stared at. The whole time. But they laughed all the same.

"So, the Newsies. Youse friends wit any of 'em?" Dolly winked at Wini, who realized the secret meaning behind 'friends'. She blushed slightly, her snow white complection turning the lightest shade of pink.

"Well, um, yes?" Dolly smiled, and pleaded with her eyes for Wini to continue. "His name's Mush. He's a sweetheart, Dolly. He's really a sweetheart."She smiled lovingly. Dolly giggled.

"Does he know a kid wit blond hair and an eye patch?" Dolly asked quietly. Wini's head popped up in interest.

"What, KId Blink? 'Course!" She said staring at Dolly like that was the most obvious thing in the world."Why do you ask?"

"Well, cuz I was getting tired of calling him 'eye patch kid'." She laughed.

"Looks like we's got two angels in our midst!" Racetrack fanned himself with his hat, "now where's the third?" He looked around for MIsfit.

"She went off ta Brooky wit Jack. Said it was imporant. Heya Wini." Mush kissed her on the cheek, and the pinkish blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Aaaanyways, whatchya ladies heah foah?" Racetrack asked. Dolly smirked, noticing Kid Blink watching her.

"Medda's shows tomarah night. Youse guys comin'?" They all nodded. Dolly rolled her eyes. Of coure they were coming. She knew what was next. An obvious 'we wouldn't miss it for the world'.

"Wouldn't miss if foah da world." From Racetrack. She'd been around Newsies before, and Medda's was a place they loved.

"We'll let 'er know. Thank ya fellas!" Dolly called, winking at her eye patch boy, Kid Blink.

**Misfit **

"Jack, what if he don't remember me?" Misfit asked, concerned. _No, really. What if he thinks I'm a crazy goil, tryin ta get publicity or somethin._

"He's Spot Conlon. He's gunna remember ya, cuz he ain't nevah foahgot nothin! Trust me, 'specially not youse!" Jack laughed. They approached the docks, Spot's docks. MIsfit felt even more nervous; which was unlike the street raised girl. She was confident, cocky, and courageous; nervous wasn't even in her vocabulary.

Then she saw him. Walking up the dock, towards Jack. She almost swooned. He stopped in front of them, and noticing her, his cool composure looked slightly taken aback. Then it went back to his cool. calm, self.

"How's it rollin Jacky boy?" He spit into his hand, and Jack did the same. They shook. "So, Jacky, what brings ya to me humble aboad? And with such a pretty, familiar friend." So he did remember her! She smiled, and he gave a half smile. "Heya Misfit."

**A/N Well howdy! Now, this took like two days to write (not straight, broken typing) So, I hope you are satisfied! :) Thank you!**

**Love Ya!**

**Kara**


	3. Conversations, Concerts, Cliffhangers

**Misfit **

"Well, well Spot! Nice ta see ya aftah the last uh 7 yeahs, was it?" MIsfit laughed. "Seem ta be doin well, anyways."

"Yeah, youse could say dat. So, how's Dolly?" Jack was talking to some of his Brooklyn friends, leaving the two time to catch up. Of course, 7 years was a lot of ground to cover.

"Dolly's good. Ya know, same ol' ditzy self. Woikin foah Medda nowadays, though. Haven't seen 'er since yestaday." Spot nodded. "Yestaday seems like a longah time then it should. It's off widout 'er heah, tellin' me she's da boss, and Ise gotta listen ta 'er." She scoffed.

"That's Dolly, though. Same as we when we was kids. So, how've ya been?" Spot asked. She looked different. Her spunk had stayed through the years, as had her looks. Except, he noticed them more now. Even if he was quite a bit of a playboy.

"Eh, Ise seen bettah days. The Newies is real nice, though. They's real exceptin. No wondah ya joined 'em." She laughed dryly, remembering the time when Spot left his sister, Wini, herself and her sister to the cold world of New York. But it wasn't quite fair to blame him; he promised to come back, even though he never would, and would instead become the King of Brooklyn.

"Aw, ya ain't still mad, are ya?" She smiled and shook her head, "Cuz I woulda come back, ya know. If Wini wasn't adopted, and the two a youse hadn't run away from that place. Hell, I missed youse. Most nights, I sat out heah, thinkin about Dolly, Wini and youse." He paused, "But mostly youse."

"Wow Spot. But then the funny, carefree kid hadda grow up, didn't he?" She clicked her tongue. Of course. The only one in the group who hadn't toughened up and grew up was Dolly. But that wasn't all too shocking.

"And so did youse. But we hadda; we's da leadahs of the rest of 'em." She nodded.

"Yeah, course. We's don't take shit from nobody." They laughed at their private joke, that in reality, wasn't funny at all. "But, maybe that's how some people gotta be in life, ya know?"

"Do I eva." The pair walked and talked, opening up to one another more than they had anyone in the past 7 years. Spot had broken a small hole through his cold outer shell, small enough for Misfit to see through, whilst MIsfit had impaled her own, making a hole small enough to tell Spot things she couldn't tell other people, things only someone with the understanding, the expierience, of herself. And Spot understood. And Spot knew she understood.

And as suddenly as the pair had reunited, there bond was strengthened. And through that bond, both knew but refused to share, there was something stronger than friendship.

**Dolly **

"Win, Doll, get yer lazy bums down 'ere for I- there ya are! And ta fink I had almos' came up dere and-never min', never min'. Jus' get dressed and ready for the show!" A tall, strict looking woman stared down at the two girls. Her cockney, English accent was prominent in her speech **(A/N My appolgies for that pitiful exscuse for a cockney accent, dearies!), **as her poverty stricken upbringing was prominent in not taking her high position as Medda's assistant for granted.

"Sorry, Martha. We's were ingaged in somethin' when ya called us down. But, we's'll do just as ya say. C'mon, Wini, let's go get ready to impress the fellahs, hmm?" This 'something' was a very un-ladylike game. This game was sonething that Dolly needed much practice in if she were to go to an afterparty Brooklyn was throwing. Which she was, and there would be a lot of this game. This game was all luck, even if you were cheating you needed luck; this game was Poker, the game of the Newsies. And Wini just happened to have an _extreme _skill in Poker. She even rivaled the gambling master himself; Racetrack Higgins.

But, Dolly on the other hand, was probably going to sit most of the games out. Or all of them. But honestly, she just kind of wanted a release; and free, cheap beer was the only way to get that release.

**Next Day**

It was 5 minutes to show time. Dolly was in a knee length light blue dress, similar to Medda's. She had white cowboy boots on, and her light red hair hung down her back in a tight braid. Wini's outfit was similar, the dress color being a dark violet, popping her blue eyes, and her hair, that hung to her shoulders, was curled in the front and her bangs were swept back with a ribbon, which was the same shade as her dress.

"Ladies, ladies! We're on! Positions, curtains up in 50 seconds." The two girls, glancing one last time in the mirror, raced out to the stage, and stood in there positions. Both would be singing the well chosen, steadily paced song.

The curtains were up, and the Newsies cheered. Loudly. So very loudly, that it was a centemiter more annoying than flattering. The band began playing, and there was a hush over the audience.

**Wini: (Bold)**

**Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.**

_Dolly: (Italics)_

_What's wrong, whats wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

**Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you've left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  
**

_Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's falling from grace.  
She's all over the place!  
Yeah!! (yeah)_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

_**She's lost inside, lost oh  
She's lost inside, lost oh  
Ohhh...**_

The two girls floated across the stage, dancing to the song that they had practiced. Dolly was a fast learner, and clearly this was shown in her preformance that night. Only half a day, another day, and the whole concert day was the time she had to learn. When they finished, the whole theater erupted in applause. Medda walked out, clapping elegantley and smiling.

Stepping up to the center stage, and grabbing both of the girls hands, they took a bow and she smiled broadly. Projecing her voice over the clapping Newsies, she said, "These two are amazing! You all know Wini," A booming applause erupted from the audience, but Wini's eyes met Mush's and they smiled, "But few of you know Dolly! She's my newest recruit! How'd ya like her?" An applause equaling Wini's thundered through the theater,"But, as I'm sure- oh dear, Wini!"

And there, on the floor next to Medda's feet, laid a seemingly-sleeping Wini.

**A/N Cliffhanger! Aint ya'll proud?! Two updates in a week... Damn, I feel accomlished! Cookies for reviewers! Thank ya, dearies! Ooooo, disclaimer time! Own Wini, Dolly, Misfit. Disney owns Newsies. Avril Lavigne owns song. DON'T SUE ME! **

**Love Ya!**

**Kara**


	4. Buzzed and Brawls

**Dolly POV**

"You look positively dishelved!" Medda exclaimed, glancing at Dolly who was walking down the loft stairs. The two girls slept in the loft above the stage, while Medda slept in a master bedroom through the door in their conjoined dressing room.

"Sahrry Medda. Newsie parties are _crazy_! They always like that?" She directed this question more towards Wini, who nodded in response. Medda got a brush and started brushing through the girl's straight, long, light red hair, starting at the top and brushing it to the bottom. Tears started to prickle at her eyes, but she blinked them away.

"Ya know, Aunt Medda, mama used ta brush my hair just like that." Medda nodded in a sorrowful way.

"I know, sweetie. But, now that your hair looks decent, are you two ready for rehersal?" The two younger girls groaned. Medda glanced at them, "You don't like dancing?"

"Oh no, no! We love dancin!" Wini gushed, "It's just that we's a little tired from last night, ya know?" Medda nodded. Wini and Dolly really did love to dance. It was the one time when all of the stupid daily nonsense escaped them.

"I understand, ladies. But you've still got to practice! You're doing your routine again tonight!" The two girls nodded again, excited. Even though Wini had preformed in front of an audience other than Newsies before, it was still exhilarting. And it being Dolly's first time, the feeling was mutaual. But mixed with nerves, the practicing would be all that much more difficult.

**2 Hours Later **

A heaving Dolly and Wini layed their backs on the stage, leaning back with their arms behind their heads. Practice was finished for an hour brake, and then 4 more hours of the same back-breaking work.

"I know- wait, is that Mush?" And lo and behold, a seething Mush was marching down the isle towards the stage, glaring daggers at the two girls. They exchanged looks and jumped down.

"What'sa mattah, Mush?" Wini asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and glared down at her, his eyes blazing in a way either girl had never seen them.

"_You _should know damn well 'what'sa mattah'!" He yelled. Dolly shrank back, thinking it best to lay low for this couple fight. Wini looked slightly taken aback, but glared anyway.

"I have no clue what the _hell _youse is talkin' 'bout!" She screamed back. The two were in defensive stances. Arms crossed, eyes blazing, and jaws set.

"Oh, so youse wouldn't know 'bout whatchya did wit Skittery, then?" He countered. Skittery was a liar; all of the Newsies knew that. But what had made Mush forget about it?

"No, Ise wouldn't have a _damn _clue what the hell youse is talkin' 'bout!" The two glares intensified. What could have Mush so angry?

"Oh, ok! So lemme spell it out for ya! YOUSE FREAKIN' KISSED HIM!" Everything froze. The dead silence went on for what seemed like an eternity. The plastered glare on Wini's face turned from shock to betrayel. She smacked him across the face, hard.

"Y-youse think Ise kissed him? Why would Ise kiss anyone except youse! He's a liah, always has been, always will be! And you believed him?" Tears welled up in her eyes, and Mush looked automatically sorry while he rubbed his hand printed cheek, " Ise can't believe youse, Mush! Aftah everythin'... Just leave."

"Wini-" She turned and shook her head, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"I told youse ta leave, Mush! Or wouldja rathah have anothah slap on the otha cheek." Mush reached out to grab her shoulder, but she yanked it away from his grasp, hopped on to the stage, and ran into the dressing room.

"Nice one, Mush." Dolly rolled her eyes and followed her, looking back once to see the defeated looking form of Mush walking back out the door to where he came.


	5. Hangovers and Payment

**Misfit**

"Ughhh." Misfit groaned, sitting up slowly and placing a hand on her aching head. _How much did I drink last night?_ She thought. She had been completely wasted, giddy, and obnoxious. Wini had helped her through Manhattan, staggering. And when they reached the Lodging House and Misfit was handed off to Kloppman, she was basically carried up the stairs. She was suddenly way too sensitive to the sound, which there wasn't much of, and the light, which was dull but still annoying.

"Remembah youse and Spot yestaday?" Racetrack asked, leaning out of bed, "Boy, youse two was _trashed_." Misfit scoffed.

"Youse is one ta talk!" Misfit rolled her eyes, " 'Oh win, Wini! I'm so funny!' Ha, yeah. Youse gotta be _real _drunk ta find dat one funny." Racetrack laughed at her. It was a game they had been playing; Racetrak makes fun of Misfit, Misfit has a sarcastic remark to offer, and Racetrack has one for her, along with a laugh.

"Ya sarcasm hoits, deah!" He cried, falling back dramatically from his cot. It was 6 in the morning, probably around time for selling. But the hangover these two were expieriencing was intense, so they'd simply wait for Kloppman to rouse them.

**An Hour Later**

"Get up, get up! Little Misfit, up!" Misfit groaned and rolled over, just about as annoyed with his loud voice as the other boys; especaially the ones with a bad hangover, just like herself.

"Wa time isit?" She asked, her voice much more fatigued with sleep then it had been earlier this morning.

"I dunno, girl, but get up! Cuz when ya wake up, ya gotta get up!" She picked up her pillow and put it on her head. "Oh, and ya got yaself a vistor, by the way. Been here since ya woke up the first time this morning, says ya forgot something 'you'd rather die for than live with out.' I dunno, though. Hangs out wit these ruffians. Now UP GIRL!" Misfit shot up, and put a hand to her pants pocket, which was laying onthe floor next to her. Nothing there. _Shit, shit, shit, shit! _She slipped her cotton shirt on over her sleeping clothes, and slipped on her pants and suspenders. With her hat over her hair, which hang freely under it, she noticed Spot standing in the stairway, covering his eyes with his hat, and with probably the same hangoverish expression under it.

"Ya don't have much modesty, do ya Fit?" Spot moved the hat from his face and her assumption was right. He had the same disconcerted glance and bloodshot eyes as she did. In his hand was what she had left in Brooklyn. Her father's pocket watch; the golden one that he had entrusted in her before-

"Not with youse here, Conlins. Didn't figyah I hadda, anyways. Can Ise have it?" She reached her hand out in expectance, and he plopped the watch in her hand.

"Ya gotta be more careful with that." She nodded, unsure of whether to hug him or spit shake. But, Spot decided for her, and gave her a hug. It was quick and not romantic, but it was a hug.

"Ise know, thank ya, though." She giggled and put it gingerly in her pocket. She wanted to keep it safe, and her pants were quite safe in her opinion.

"Next time, Ise might not be the one ta find it, and then it'll be lost foah good." She shuddered at the thought. Ever since she was little, around 7, that watch had been through everything, and even though selling it might've helped the four of them through their financial difficulties, it was irreplaceable and couldn't ever be sold.

"How'd ya remembah that it was mine, though?" She asked curiously, cocking her head sideways. He looked at her, eyes filling with shock for a quick glance.

"How couldn't I remembah it was yoahs? I mean, ya've had it since we was foist startin out as pick pockets."

"Good point there, Conlon-" Just then a very familiar pair of feet marched up the stairs.

"You two! Sell! Out, now! Right now!" The two looked at the stairs and saw the shape of the old care taker. They dashed down the stairs, out the door, and to the all too familiar Manhattan paper stand. They were breathing heavily by the time they reached it, and were leaning on the counter for support.

"Hey Spot, ya selling in 'Hattan taday?" Jack asked, clapping his friend on the back.

"Yeah, yeah. Me and Misfit is goin ta be sellin partnahs taday. Ain't that right, Misfit?" The girl yawned and nodded. They were third in line, behind Kid Blink and Boots.

"Yeah, shoah Spotty. We buyin one set a papes and splittin the prophet, then?" The boy nodded. Before the two had lost contact, they had hawked headlines together the same way they were doing it today.

"Oh yeah. Ya got money?" The girl thought for a second, and then mumbled a quick curse. Of course! She had gambled away the two dollars she had made. Spot rolled his eyes, and smirking, put the money on the counter.

"Hundred papes." He took the man behind the counter, "Thanks. Oh and Misfit, we're splitting it 50 50."

"Why does it sound like there's more to it then there should be?"

"Since Ise payed, you're goin ta owe me something." He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "That ain't cash."


	6. Falling, Man Pride, and Comforts

**Mifit POV**

**2 Hours after Selling**

Two collective groans were elicted from MIsfit and Spot as they clatterted to the ground. Of course, they would be the ones to almost get hit by a runaway horse! After finishing selling their papers, they had walked up the street from where their last paper had been sold, on their way to Tibby's. Spot, cockily strolling along, and MIsfit, gracefully walking beside him, had failed to notice the clattering of a fruit stand and the sounds of approaching hoofbeats until it was too late. Or almost. Misfit, turning around, had noticed it was about to crash into the unaware Spot. Grabbing his arm, she had pulled them both on the side of the road, tripped, and fell backwards, sending them both away from harm and toppling onto the cobblestone street.

"Ugh, would youse mind gettin offa me?" MIsfit groaned, struggling to get the larger boy off of her. He refused to move, staring at her like a deer caught in headlights. She rolled her eyes and would've pushed him off if he didn't have her arms pinned beside her.

"Youse just pulled me outa the way of a speedin horse." He stated. She nodded, " And I-I..." He trailed off, and she relized that _her _saving _him _had injured his man pride.

"Oh lord. Spot Conlon, suck it up." She was still trying to get him off of her. "Do ya realize how heavy youse are?"

"Try ta see it from my point a view. Havin a lady such as yaself rescue Brooklyn's finest? That just don't happen!" He was still too shocked to realize that he was on top of her, and that people were staring at the two.

"Ya see, I've already tried dat. But Ise can't stick my head dat fah up my ass."

"My pride isn't-" She heard a cough from above them as a tall gentleman pulled Spot off of Misfit. Rolling her wrists and sitting up, the man reached a hand down to help her. She took it and they shook hands from there.

"Bryan Denton; the New York Sun." `Spot wrenched his arm from the larger mans hand, and went to stand next to Misfit, "Were you two doing some-"

"No, no! Nothing like that! Ise had just s- Oh sir, youse caught us! We's couldn't hide our love foah each otha, and couldn't wait ta get ta da restaraunt!" MIsfit changed her mind from telling the reporter the truth to telling a little white lie and saying that they were in love. She wrapped her arm around Spot's and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I had thought that-" Spot cut him off. Smirking at Misfit's affection, he decided to play along.

"Sir, Ise would nevah dare do somethin like that! And it was a good t'ing youse showed up, Denton, cuz who knows how far it coulda gone?" Misfit blushed and tried to hide in Spot's shoulder.

"Well, you two kids have fun!" When he was far enough down the street, MIsfit pulled her head away from his shoulder and unlached her arm from his. Pointing her finger into his chest, she threatened,

"Don't youse eva make me save your man pride again!"

**Dolly POV**

"Aw, Wini! C'mon, he thought-" Dolly was caught off by a sniffle and patted her friends back. Mush was scary when he was mad.

"What he _thought_ was annoyin and hoitful! Not to mention insultin'!" She went to wipe her nose on her sleeve, but Dolly handed her a handkerchief, "Thanks. But how could he t'ink I would cheat on him, 'speciall wit Skittery! _Unbelievable_! What's he think, that I'm a tart!" The girl let out a frustrated growl and took in a deep breath before she continued her tearful rant, "And the sad part is that Ise w-want him ta make me feel b-bettah, but he's the cause so he c-can't and-" She broke out into another shoulder wracking set of sobs.

"Sh, sh. Ise'd like ta say that it'll be alright, but Ise'd be promisin' too much. But, I'm pretty shoah it'll be alright." She babbled, feeling like an idiot. She had no idea what to say! Of course she'd gone through this a few times, but all she really had to do was sing and it'd be all better. But Wini was in _love_! She had never been in love. Well, she'd thought she'd been in love once, but she obviously wasn't because she got over losing him much too fast for it to be love. "Love is complicated. I've only thought Ise knew what it felt like once, but it couldn't've been." Wini sniffed and looked up at her.

"W-what do ya mean? Youse nevah been in Love? But you're so.... pretty! And seem like ya'd know what love feels like." Wini exclaimed, coughing and wiping a few more tears away before breaking out into a whole new set. Dolly patted her back and let out a dry laugh.

"Yeah, ise know I'm pretty. But that's the reason why Ise nevah fell in love!" Wini cocked her head, confused.

"That don't make no sense! How can pretty be a reason foah not fallin in love?" Wini asked, so very cunfused. "If pretty ain't a benefactor-"

"Nevah said it wasn't. It's just- well, ya see, the guys I've been wit see _just _the pretty. Poisanailty wise, they ain't lookin deepah than my face. But, that's what love really is! Someone who just don't love ya looks, but someone who loves evert'in aboutchya. And you've got dat wit Mush! Ya prettiness ain't just the only thing dat mattahs to him!" Wini laughed and nodded.

"Ise know, Ise know. But ya see there's somet'in tellin me ta wait till he apologizes befoah tellin him dat."

"Oh, well, yeah. Ise mean, shoah. Sounds like a plan."

"What? What's wrong wit dat?" She sounded slightly angry.

"Nothin, nothin." Dolly shook her head and took the handkerchief to the makeup under Wini's eyes. But Wini wasn't taking 'nothin' for an answer.

"What, tell me! C'mon, Ise wanna know!" Misfit laughed at her friends humorous look and enraged tone. It sounded just like Misfit. And thinking of Misfit brough on thoughts of her mother, which made her feel the need to touch her pendent to make sure it was there. Not realuzing she had zoned out, Dolly jumped at the sudden sound of Wini snapping her fingers in front of her face, "Leave the land of the Dolly and answer me!"

"Well, appologizing first would injure his... man pride." She giggled, and Wini tried to join in but didn't really get it.

"Man pride? What on earth is man pride?" Dolly laughed. It was what her and Misfit called boy's attitudes.

"Man pride is the cockiness boys have around other boys, and sometimes use it to try and impress the _ladies_. When it's injured, usually they appologize foist, were saved by a goil, or just feel like bein an ass."

"Ah. Man pride. Now Ise know what ta call it."

"Now, ta make ya feel bettah. Let's go ta Tibby's foah some lunch. Whadya say?"

"Yeah, yeah shoah. But if I see Mush and his man pride, i'm bookin' it!"

"Kinda figured ya'd say dat..."


	7. Armed Robbery, Daggers, and Ass Kicking

"... And then, we's decided to come ova here, and ran inta youse two!" Dolly finished, sitting in Tibby's with Misfit, Wini, and Spot. Misfit patted the crying Wini, who had simmered down a lot compared to her previous state. Misfit looked angry, Spot looked pissed and about ready to murder Mush, and Dolly was sipping on a coke. Though her eyes looked concerened, her voice was slighty hoarse from trying to console Wini and retracking their story.

"I'm goin ta-" The rest was not easily understandable, considering it was in Gaelic, and the parts that were in English were not appropriate for our younger viewers. Moving on, MIsfit took her hand and rested it on Spot's shoulder, who looked up from his glaring contest with the tabel and sighed. "Wini, if youse want, I can get some a the strongest Brooklyn-" Wini raised a hand, telling him to stop. Not usually being the one to follow orders, being the one usually giving them, he shut his mouth.

"No, don't. Ise don't actaually want 'im hoit, Ise just don't wanna see 'im foah a bit. Just so Ise can calm down enough to have a convoisation." The only one who really couldn't understand that was Spot. If she had offered to beat the girl who had screwed him over to pulp, since Spot _never, ever, ever _hit a girl, he would've accepted in a heart beat. Though Wini had the same general looks, despite having lighter skin, lighter hair, and softer looking eyes, they obviously had persinality differences, not to mention different job choices.

"Wini, youse shoah?" She nodded. Looking at her brother, she noticed that his eyes, usually filled with ice cold glances, looked a lot genteler. She thought it was because of her situation; but then she considered another option. When his old soft glances had first turned cold, it had been when Misfit stopped coming to see him, around 7 years ago, long before he was even leader and before all of the drama that had occured several months ago. His eyes quickly hardened, though, when he looked towards the door. There were three people; two girls and boy, and the faces where ones everyone who was familiar with crimes knew. A gun shot was fired from the gun in the boy's hand, and he grabbed the person cloesest to him, Misfit.

"Awright, gimme the money and this here girly don't get her brains blowed out!" He shoved the gun to her temple, and Spot almost couldn't control his automatic reflexes. Looking at Dolly and Wini's faces, he saw absolute fear and anxiousness plastered on their faces.

"Didja hear 'im? The money, hand it to 'im! NOW!" The first girl, a black haired girl who looked like the boy with the gun, screamed. The second one, who had short blood red hair, walked over to the bar. The owner and name sake of the place started handing her the cash, when Spot stood up, a serious air following him as he glared at the three, who had been called "the terrible trio", curtosy of one of the World's worst title makers, and popped his cane out of his belt loop.

"What exactly do ya think youse doin?" He asked, curiousity filling his voice. The three stood in shock for a few second, and then the two girls walked over to him.

"We should be askin ya the same question. Now, siddown! Or do ya want us to hurt ya little friend there, hmm?" The first girl asked him, throwing herself at him sluttily. Wini shot up, unnoticed by none but the redheaded robber, and slung a dagger from her corset. Creeping closely behind the brunette, she grabbed her by the hair and out the dagger to her neck.

"Now that we's got somethin' a yoahs, Ise think we can compromise, dont youse?" Spot asked, dangerously calm.

"Awright, awright. But I'll only let ya lady friend go if ya follow-"

"We'll kill yoahs den." Wini answered, digging the dagger in the girls neck slightly so that the blade wouldn't draw blood but made the brunette squeel in fear.

"Ya wouldn't." The boy was realesing the gun, so Spot took his chance. Signingling Wini, they both went into action at the same time. Wini lifted her knife off of the girl's neck, and just as quickly as she did that, threw her at her redheaded friend. They toppled and landed on top of a table. A smack was heard as the now dazed girls lay on the floor.

Spot took his cane and hit the guy right in the head, lightly so he could feel what Spot did next. In his dazed moment, he had lowered the gun, which Spot took advantage of and threw to Dolly, who caught it swiftly but carefully. Bringing back his right hand, he punched him in the nose, breaking it easily with a sickening _crunch_. The boy fell, clutching his nose, as the polic rushed in. MIsfit, gripping onto Spot in a death hug, was shaking and breathing heavily. Sitting her back at the booth as the restraunt owner talked to the cops, the customers came up to Wini and Spot and congratulated them on theire 'bravery and gallantry'.

"Spot," Dolly gasped, looking at the blood on her friend's arm. It was just a slight scratch, but was still blood. Misfit, hands shaking, took a handkerchief from out of her pocket and placed it on his arm, trying to sock up the blood.

"Youse hands is shakin. Is there any-" MIsfit clamped a shaking hand over his mouth. The bad luck in his next words might mean that somebody would die. Laughing dryly, she still clutched onto the boy, and looked over at the glaring trio, whose names where actually Freda, Wilma, and Horace.

"Say that phrase, hero boy, and somebody is gunna be killed! God!" Her voice quivered a little, and that was definatley true. The only way it could get worse was if somebody was killed, and that's never a good way to end the day.


	8. Bossy, Protective, and Tearful

Spot and Misfit sat on the docks with Gambler and Fence. Fence was Spot's right hand man, while Gambler was just there to hear the two's story. Brooklyn had seen it's share of robberys and fights, but this was personal. One of their own had been held to gun point, and though this had happened many times before, considering everyone wanted to stupidly challenge Brooklyn, almost everyone in Brooklyn thought that Misfit was Spot's girl. And if somebody messed with Spot's girl, then they were messing with Spot. And anyone who messed with Spot was messing with Brooklyn.

"They's must be pretty thick. Messin wit Misfit." Fence said in anger. Misfit rolled her eyes. It was nothing! She had been beat up before, and nobody but Dolly had given a rat's ass about it. And she knew what everyone thought was going on between her and Spot. She only wished it was tr- no, that was wrong. She wanted something she couldn't have, and quite honstley, didn't think she deserved.

"It's fine, I'm fine. Trust-"

"But you almost weren't. When those three got outa jail, they's ain't gonna know what hit 'em! Ain't dat right, boys?" The two cheered in agreement, and Spot smirked. Nobody messed with his Misfit- wait, his? She wasn't his. She was just a close friend. But slowly they werer becoming more and they were breaking away eachother's resolves and cold exteriors. Even thouhgh she had made him like that through her abscence. Or his abscence. He wasn't quite sure which of them was missing for 7 years. Maybe it was both; he would never be quite sure. But now that the incident in Tibby's had occured, he wanted to protect her. Even though that kept her a borough away from the only person she'd had all of her life.

"Spot, don't do anythin' widout thinkin. Cuz that's when youse make ya dumbest mistakes. And-"

"Youse is stayin in Brooklyn." Three simaltanious heads snapped into the leaders direction. One was shocked, another curious, and the third absolutley, positvely... outraged?

"I'm _what_?" Misfit asked incredulously, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Without missing a beat, Spot counterted her remark.

"Youse hoid me. I ain't lettin ya be all by yaself. I'm worried about ya. What if-"

"I ain't a doll! I can-" MIsfit said angirly.

"But youse is a goil. New Yoik is a dangerous place foah goils."

"I-I'm not one a yoah whores, Spot! I've been takin care a myself since befoah we ran inta you!"

"Exactly why ya need the protection. Fence, take her back to 'Hattan. Tell Jack ta let Dolly know Misfit is a Brooklyn Newsies!"

"Youse can't jus' ordah me around-"

"Ise can, Misfit. Youse is one a my News-" Being cut off by a pair of small, strong hands shoving him into the water, Misfit sighed indignatley.

"Youse may think youse own me, Steven, but I ain't someone who'll do your biddin! Dammit, why can't youse listen! Ise was gunna stay, but youse jus' can't stop being a big headed bastard for 30 seconds!"

"Are ya mad, MIsfit?" It wasn't really a question, as much as it was a statement. Spot knew she wasn't mad at him; just his damn pride! It wasn't his fault being the king had rotted alot of the Steven she knew. But had it? Had it really?

"No, Spot," She wiped a hand over her face, "Ise ain't mad. Jus'... ya can't make all a my decisions foah me, ok?" Knowing perfectly well he could crawl out by himself, she left with Fence to get the little she had and say good bye to her boys. For now.

**Dolly **

"She's what?" she asked Jack, looking up from her reflection in the mirror at New York's cowboy. He nodded, looking at Blink for back up.

"Yeah, sarry bout dat. Ya see, Spot wants ta keep her wid him at all times foah-" Dolly hopped out of her chair and slipped on her jacket. "Where're ya goin Doll?"

"Ta knock some sense into that Brooklyn jack ass." She went to storm out of the theater, but Blink grabbed her arm.

"Nah, Spot'll take good care a her. Trust me." Dolly tried to break out of his grip. She knew one day herself and Misfit would travel in seperate directions; but today wasn't someday, and she certainly didn't want to be a borough away from her sister, with _Spot _for her only company. Nobody knew what they could get up to. Getting themselves killed was a very distinct possibilty.

"Lemme go! I'm gunna bring Misfit home 'foah they end up killin' eachotha!" Dolly said, not even fooling herself. Their personalities clashed partially: Misfit didn't want to have anyone looking after her, while Spot looked out for everyone under his power. Even though their tempers mached and both didn't follow the normal directions on being a street kid, they still did buck heads every once in a while.

"They won't kill eachotha, trust me. Ise've known Spot-" But Dolly wasn't listening. She had manuvered herself out of his strong grip and was racing up the isle already. Where was Wini? Oh yes, she had gone out shopping with Medda for Misfit and Dolly's birthday. "Stop runnin'! Be back, Jack!" He raced after her.

"Why're ya followin me?" She called, not looking behind her. Her one wish in life was to keep the two of them, MIsfit and herself, together. Fire had taken their Mother and Father away,and she didn't want some boy taking her twin away, too. She stopped. She was at the foot of the Brooklyn Bridge, and a little bit in front of Blink. He quickly caught up with her and stood in front of her, blocking her way to the bridge, and in turn, blocking her way of pissing off Spot. They had been running for at least 20 minutes, and both were breathing heavily.

"Well, why don't we's try that again?" He asked her sarcasticly, leaning against the edge of the bridge. Dolly stood where she was, and to her embarresment and misfortune, began to cry. "Dolly! Aw, don't cry!" He wasn't sure what to do; he hadn't exacly dealt with crying girls before. Kid Blink was a ladies man. Sure, he was shy as shy could come. And sure, his date with the Mayor's daughter had never worked out, but he was still well liked amoung the females. He had also broken a few hearts, and tears like these had resulted from that. But not in front of him.

"S-sorry. It's just th-that I can't stand bein widout h-h-er." She continued to cry, and being a bit of a drama queen, but not an annoying one at that, flung herself into Blink's arms. Reacting as fast as the action was taking place, he wrapped his arms around her.

"But the two of youse dont see eachotha often. What makes livin in Brooklyn even worse?" Her head came up from his tear stained, slightly damp shirt, and looked at him.

"Cuz a th-the m-memories Brooklyn h-has foah us."

"Huh? But Ise thought..."

"No, we's lived in Brooklyn faoh a while. Our brotha took care of us, foah a while. He dropped us off at St. Bridget's, up neah the docks." Blink nodded, knowing the place well. He had heard of many newsies running away from there. But his angel? He hadn't seen that coming.

"You run away?"

"No, they wouldn't take us."

"Why not?"

"Cuz. We was half English speakin Swedes. They say they wanted ta give homes ta the Americans. But we's was just as American as anyone else." Her voice topped shaking and became more enraged with every word. "Ise just feel so angry thinkin' bout that place. Two... young kids, walkin' round Brooklyn by themselfs. We met Spot durin a murdah, more or less. There was a guy with a gun, and Spot and Wini came 'long an' grabbed us. We hoid the shots, though." She shuddered at the memory, "Nevah saw our brotha again though."

"He jus' left ya there?" She nodded and he took her hand, leading Dolly away from the bridge and back to Wini and Jack.

"Ise miss him." She whispered so softly Blink thought it was the wind.


	9. Talking, Family, and More Tears

**Misfit POV**

"Fence, he can't do dis! Dolly's prolly havin a mental breakdown!" She exclaimed, lugging her tiny sack full of her belongings. There were roughly five things in their. A comb, a book, even though she couldn't read, a spare shirt, a pair of paints, and some underthings.

"He's Spot, Misfit. Spot does whatevah da hell he wants. There ain't no tellin him what ta do if he sets his mind to it." He stated, walking at a brisk pace three strides in front of her. She groaned in annoyance.

"Damn gris rubriken diktatorisk envis psykiska fall!" She exclaimed. _Damn pig headed dictorial mental case. _She thought in English. She still spoke fluent Swedish, even after all those years and Aidan disapearing. 9 years. Nine cold hearted years, spent trying to forget Aidan, the key to their survial for the first year in America. Also the reason she met Spot.

"Cursing Spot in uhhhh whatevah language you was cursin in don't mean we can't figuah out wha ya sayin." She smirked. She could read Fence like an open book. Hell, she could read anyone without a hard, impossibly difficult to crack, extrerior shell. Like Spot, for example. That boy was hard to read at first. But the more she got to know him, the easier he was to read.

"Swedish. And yeah, I bet ya could, smart ass. Now move it 'foah Ise soak ya."

"Ohhhh I'm so scahed! Jus' shut yoah mouth hot shot." Misfit sighed. She would probably kill him if he were anyone else. Spot even. But Fence... that's just not what she did. She wouldn't fight a boy, however much stronger and taller, with a limp arm. That's just not fair. Because Spot and Misfit, their tempers weren't the only thing that matched. Their fighting skills were renouned. Spot more so, but among girls, those who were different than others, MIsfit was a silent hero.

"Yeah, nahhh. I ain't the hot shot. Hot head, shoah. But Ise ain't as cocky as Ise sound, Fence me boy." Fence looked at her. Why would someone like her get Spot's attention? Not that she wasn't pretty. But she was just too... sweet. Yeah that was the word. Not that she obviously couldn't hold herself in a fight, she was just too nice to everyone. A lot of the time, anyway. He was kind of shocked, actually, when she stood up to Spot. They called her Misfit for a reason. She didn't fit into the classification known as "girl". No girl stood up to Spot, they were afraid. But Spot would never hit a girl. Loud mouth boys were different.

"Ise don't get youse, Misfit." Fence shook his head. It was the best way he could put it. He honestly couldn't get her, just like Spot.

"Well really there ain't dat much ta get."

"Yeah dere is. More den ya know, Fence." The walk to Brooklyn was shorter than either noticed. And that was why they were both startled to see Spot in front of them, something wrong. "Amelia, er, Misfit somebodys kinda heah ta see ya."

And behind Spot stood a father, a mother, and three children who looked pretty young. The father looked like...

"_Aidan_?"

**Dolly POV**

"Damn Brooklyn. Damn parties. Damn it all!" Dolly grumbled, lacing up Wini's clothes. Wini was dressing to impress. She was trying to get Mush jealous, with the ever too pleased Racetrack's assistance. Or rather, his girlfriend, Slinks, assitance. She had known Mush from the time she was born. Slinks was his younger sister. "Ya know, Wini..."

"No, for da last time Ise ain't drinkin!" And that's how the conversation went. Until it was time for the party.

**Misfit POV**

"Heya Amelia." Aidan said bashfully, his arm around his wife. The two children looked like him and her. One had his light blonde hair and the other had her curly black hair. His wife was Italian, and probably around 20. Aidan had to be 21 by now, and he looked very much like hi father.

"Aidan. Long time no see." She said stiffly, face expressionless. She was mad at him. For leaving her and Dolly; but mostly for making her grow up much too quickly.

"Uh, hey do ya wanna see the Lodgin House miss?" Spot asked, his eyes casting Misfit a pleading glance.

"Sure. Amelia, Annie, Alice." She sent her husband a reproachful look and followed the taller, yet younger, Spot.

"Ya named 'em aftah us, Aidan. Whadya think, ya'd get ridda us dat easy? We may a lost Alice-" She stopped and took a breath. They never spoke of Alice, "But we's wouldn't a left ya alone. Couldn't say da same foah you, though."

"I'se'm so sarry, Amelia-"

"It's Misfit now."

"Misfit. Ise jus' thought it'd be best at da time, ya know?"

"No, Aidan. Ise can't say I do. They wouldn't take two uneducated Swedes! They's said that we's bettah find someplace else ta live. We lived on da streets till we met Spot who's sistah was livin in dat place. We's got her out, and lived on the streets. At _seven _Aidan. By ourselves. Spot found woik, I became like an adult at nine, and Wini got adopted cuz they put us in a home. We's got out, but the whole time we's was wonderin' _where's big bruddah Aidan? Ain't he s'posed ta take care a us_. Looks like big bruddah Aidan was too busy romancin' his sweet little wife, huh?" Misfit exclaimed, by the end almost at a whisper. That was the only way she could control her voice, other wise she knew she'd break down crying. And she wouldn't break down crying in front of her distant brother.

"Aw, Amelia. Ise didn't-"

"Ise know ya didn't."

"Mia and I... we'd both had our share of loss. Those three, they's our pride and joy."

"Glad pretty MIa replaced us."

"It's not that! Why won't youse listen?"

"Cuz I'm hoit, Aidan. Youse see Spot?"

"Yeah, Ise see 'im."

"That's my best friend, 'sides Dolly. He only left us once, and that was to help us. Youse left us ta help yaself."

"How can youse say dat? I would nevah jus leave ya! Ise always woulda-"

"Oh yeah, you woulda come back? For three yeahs every week Spot, Dolly and I'd walk past that place, seein' if youse was dere. Was you? Not once. So why don't Ise believe ya? Cuz Ise think youse thought we's was dead."

"Ok, Ise did. But if I'da known if youse was alright, I'da come ta see ya."

"And how would ya know dat, ey Aidan? Ya little fairys woulda toldja? Ya left us."

"And Ise'm sarry! Why can't ya forgive me?"

"Cuz you'll jus leave again. Ya gotta life now. Don't foahgetta bout it jus foah me and Dolly. A lot changes in that longa time, Aidan."

"But ya foahgave Spot so easily, Amelia! He ain't even family!"

"Nine yeahs and ya got the nerve ta question whethah or not Ise chose ova family? Families don't leave their five yeah old sistahs in da street, so Ise've gotta all of a sudden foahgive ya for leavin ya family? Ise will, cuz ya dd come back. But- Ise jus can't do it yet. Ise jus can't, cuz ya gunna leave again." She bolted for the door, tears threating her eyes. "Ise will not cry, Ise will not cry, Ise will not cry." She ran past Spot leading Mia and the triplets back to her brother and he stopped dead. Leading them back quickly he ran after her.


End file.
